Generally, in mines, construction sites and the like, haulage vehicles such as a dump truck are used. With respect to these haulage vehicles, when a traffic collision occurs between vehicles, in addition to the direct damage by the accident, a severe interference occurs in execution of the operation also because the mining operation in the mine and the construction work in the construction site are interrupted. Therefore, it becomes important to surely prevent the traffic collision.
However, in these haulage vehicles, the blind spot for an operator operating the vehicle is wider compared with ordinary automobiles. Therefore, there is a problem that, even in a case where there exists another vehicle which may collide with the own vehicle, the operator cannot recognize the other vehicle and the traffic collision is liable to occur.
With respect to the problem described above, a system has been proposed which supplements the field of view of the operator to prevent the traffic collision. For example, a system is known which prevents collision by detecting a forward obstacle using a sensor such as a laser radar and issues an alarm. Also, in Patent Literature 1, there is described a device which acquires location information of other vehicles by wireless communication, issues an alarm in detecting proximity to the own vehicle, and thereby prevents collision.